After Their Mission
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -ONESHOT- What if Fox and Krystal "confessed" after their mission on Sauria?
**Woo! I'm surprised I wrote this...I honestly thought I was done with writing. But...I had the biggest urge to write my OTP...And this fanfic was also a response to my disappointment in Starfox Zero...I won't go into it though.**

 **I dedicate this fanfic to my boyfriend...My Fox McCloud...Starfox Assault is his favorite Starfox game.**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox belongs to Nintendo yadda yadda yadda I do not claim this series as my own.**

* * *

As the Great Fox flew above Sauria Fox McCloud sat near the large window with his chrome laptop on his lap and his legs in reclining position. Some soft light came in, it was evening and from what he understood his team already turned in. It was evening, but in space it was all the same, and beautiful. Little did he know a blue Vixen slowly closed in, with a warm smile as usual, did this girl ever sleep?

Fox looked down on Sauria. "Another adventure…" He reminisced.

"…For both of us," Krystal said.

Fox clutched his chest and moved his chair around. "Krystal!" Her voice was gentle and hypnotic as usual.

Krystal giggled and covered her muzzle with her hand. "I just can't help but be lost in my memories."

Fox sighed, realizing this was the reason he had to glance back as well. "Me too."

Krystal took a few steps forward. "It was beautiful."

Fox smiled. So are you, he thought. He remembered when he first met Krystal, and Krystal still looked radiant even now, she always did.

"I was looking through the mission briefings," Fox said.

Krystal moved in closer and gave him her usual look with her dark eyes to egg him on. "And?"

Fox's muzzle turned a shade of red. "Well!—" He paused.

The blue vixen gave him a look of approval, and Fox continued. "I remember when Peppy and Slippy found out your name, by scanning your necklace and—"

Fox couldn't bring himself to speak, it was embarrassing then and embarrassing now. While Krystal was asleep in the crystal Peppy and Slippy took a moment to scan her necklace to get information of the vixen. But to Fox's surprise Krystal didn't feel uncomfortable, she felt a certain something else was a bit unfortunate, but shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry…" Fox muttered, he felt that was rude. He said he would get Slippy and Peppy later but didn't.

"There's no need to apologize," Krystal said.

She moved right to where Fox sat, and the vulpine let out a sigh. "All we found was your name though, everything else was password protected," Fox said.

Krystal looked at her necklace for a moment, wondering if it was about time to tell him. "A year ago I went to Sauria in search for answers…" Krystal said.

"Answers?" Fox asked eagerly.

Krystal signaled a "no-no" with her finger. "No time for that right now, the galaxy needs us, and we _will_ save the galaxy."

Fox sighed in defeat, "Alright, Krystal."

Krystal never got answers of her parents' death, but she couldn't save a place that was already gone. On Sauria, she found peace after all the destruction, especially with a language she recognized. But she got lost along the way and found something different; perhaps her heart was taking her here all along, with Slippy, Falco, and Peppy. And most importantly, Fox.

Fox was about to work on his laptop again but Krystal placed her hand on his, catching the vulpine off guard. He questioned if Krystal could feel how hot he was right now, more embarrassment. But he couldn't speak as he locked on to the beautiful eyes that gazed at him.

"I would like to give you something," Krystal said.

"Hmm?" It was all Fox could respond with since his face glowed red again. He placed his laptop down and stood up, but it only caused Krystal to place her hand on his chest. Oh, how he relished the very act.

Krystal moved in ever so gently, Fox didn't fight against it, and she pecked his muzzle with her own. It was like a dream, but Fox was awake and so happy. It was short though; he wished he could taste her muzzle a bit longer and wrap his arms around her small frame.

Right now Krystal felt she should've done this so much earlier, but glances were lots of fun. Just being with him was enough before but now that felt foolish.

"Wooooow!"

Fox and Krystal flinched. To see a shocked Slippy with his mouth hung open and Falco with his beak ajar.

Krystal blushed and looked down.

"Guys?!" Fox cried.

Slippy took a few more moments to process then jumped in place in joy. "Woohoo! Congratulations you guys!"

Falco placed his feathers on his forehead and clenched his beak. "Yes…Congrats on each other." He said sarcastically.

Slippy's eyes sparkled at his feathered friend. "Isn't this fitting? I mean, if my memory serves it has totally been over a year since we met Krystal."

Falco groaned in annoyance, even if he did very much agree.

Krystal smiled. "Good evening you two. Has something been troubling either of you?"

"I _was_ sleeping," Falco said gruffly and shot a look at Slippy. "But then Slippy woke me up, and we caught you two during your moment. About time, but I guess we ruined it for you two."

"No." Krystal insisted.

Fox on the other hand, wasn't so forgiving.

"It's alright," Krystal said.

In a strange way to her, it was like a wedding kiss. Krystal turned and looked out the window and down to Sauria. The Great Fox still flew above the planet, it looked so beautiful.

"Krystal?" Fox asked.

Slippy moved next to Krystal and gave an enthusiastic awe. "I gotta research more of this planet."

Falco smoothed back his feathers and joined in with his two friends. "It's one of the best parts of being a hero, seeing this and all."

Krystal placed her hands on her chest. "To be a hero and not a victim."

"We did all this," Slippy said.

He jumped up a bit. "And I'm so proud!"

Fox smiled. "You guys!" He said bashfully.

Falco stroked the top of Fox's head with his feathers. "Don't sweat it buddy!"

The team took a moment to look down again. Falco yawned softly. Slippy took a peak of Krystal trying to hold Fox's hand. Only for Falco to give the frog a slight bop on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Slippy cried.

"I think we should _all_ turn in. Wouldn't want you to over sleep frog boy."

Slippy sighed. "I guess you're right." He complained.

To his relief Slippy sluggishly went on his way. Falco was about to turn in himself, but he turned back a bit.

"You two have fun now, but not too much fun you hear me?" And with that, Falco left.

Krystal blushed and looked to the ground. She was about to say something but couldn't bring herself, she was flattered by Falco and Slippy's approval though.

"Fox…" She paused.

But Krystal turned and saw Fox held his hand out. When he saw her eyes meet hers he smiled, just like he did a year ago. Krystal placed her hand on his.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **I hope this was...Decent. I really hope so, I feel I am getting rusty...I also couldn't help but put my entire brotp in here...The Starfox team in Assault is my squad goals right there. lol.**

 **Well, I'm off to bed now, g'night everyone!**


End file.
